


Playing His Cards

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [42]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Prompt: Dragatha + Time Travel---71. "Swallow. All of it"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Playing His Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my sister hates me.

“Ha!” it hit her. He knew what was coming next. “The boat was a dress rehearsal for life in England. You stocked your larder to teach yourself to dine with restraint.”

His control failed him, a smile slipping into his features. It made her frown.

“You, Mr. Balaur, seem very calm for someone whose restraint is failing.” she moved her piece on the chessboard, claimed another of his own. “You see, not the losing side.”

“I’d say that’s debatable,” his gaze lingered on her face, savoring each reaction he evoked. He caught sight of a frown.

“And how would that be?”

“Perhaps you should pay attention to your pieces. Though, I’d advise you to forget the chess, focus on the game. Who’s in cabin number nine?” he sipped his drink.

She blinked fast, “You don’t drink.”

“Wine.”

“How--” she rose, “How did I get here?”

“You don’t remember.”

“We were at the convent. You let Mina go.”

“Yes, but I didn’t let you go.”

“Where am I? What’s this place?”

“Ah, surely you know where you are.”

“The people you feed on, you make them dream.”

“The kiss of the vampire is an opiate.”

“Are you drinking my blood?”

He rose, smile widening. She held herself in place even as he approached. “No, not this time.”

Her frown deepened, “You killed another one?”

Dracula touched her chin, “I do have to confess, Agatha, that I missed you terribly.”

“What?”

He glanced at the chess, “You see, I’m not prone to cheating, but, sometimes, one is faced with an opportunity that’s just too good to pass.”

“You cheated? How?”

“My darling Agatha, the question is ‘when?’. Let’s suppose I knew where this little game of ours will lead, suppose I knew your every move before it happened.”

“I wasn’t aware that mind reading was listed as one of your abilities.”

“It isn’t,” a grin, “but consuming the memories of others can leave you with certain fascinating abilities. You see, once upon a time I met this young lady who understood as much about her abilities as I did, something I doubt even you are aware could happen to a human.”

“What sort of ability?”

“The fascinating power to turn back time.”

Agatha chuckled, “No. You’ve met a child with the ability to turn back time? How come she didn’t escape you?”

“She could turn back time, not recognize a predator. And, let me tell you, when one feeds fast enough, the human body just can’t take it.”

“What have you done?” her voice hardened.

“I’ve seen the future, Agatha, and it’s a gorgeous thing, but,-” he popped the sound, “- like everything, it has its downfalls. And, -” he covered her cheek with his hand, “- it wasn’t exactly gentle to you. Tell me, what do you think of the name ‘Zoe’?”

“Is she the one with the abilities?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I believe dear Zoe would have given it quite an interesting use, though, you’d like it more than me. No, this talented girl I believe her name was Max, interesting little thing, but not really a vintage.”

“Who is Zoe then?”

He licked his lips, “Someone who reminded me of you. Now, back to the game: my restraint hasn’t been failing me.”

“Oh, please, after the story you told, how could it not be failing you?”

“I did feed, but not for me. Well, Agatha, who’s in cabin number nine?”

Dracula seized her moment of silence, he dipped his finger in the glass, showed her the bloody digit and, under his gaze, she tensed, her eyes became red. His smile grew and he tainted her mouth, had her catching every drop who attempted to escape.

“No!”

He caught her by the waist before she could flee, guided the glass to her lips. “Now, now, dear, I must insist you feed.” her form shivered in his arms, her insides at war. A sip, then, “Swallow. All of it.”

Her hands held the glass tight, she drank from it. The fluid spreading a sensation through her body that couldn’t be named.

“There. I need you strong, we’ve quite a journey ahead of us.”

When she met his eyes, he saw water. 

With a growl, Van Helsing snapped awake. Cabin number nine around her, the scent of blood flooding her senses, the sight of Dracula’s bleeding neck confirming her fears.

“How dare you?” her hands pressed against him, even if she couldn’t get herself to push him away. “I gave you permission to kill me.”

Dracula clicked his tongue, “No, no, no, my dear, that wasn’t our deal. You said I could have you if allowed Ms. Murray to go, and I did. Not even once we discussed the details of such an arrangement. You protected Mina, as for yourself and others, well,...”

“I’ll not be your bride,” she said, fought him when he took her chin between his fingers.

“I don’t see your other options,  _ wife _ . You surely can’t stake yourself and I’m certainly not doing it.”

“I’ll find someone who does.” 

He caught her before she could get away.

“Let me go.”

“No.” he stated, “I did miss you and, you might hate me now, darling, but I saw the other option for us, I prefer this one.”

“You want me to stay with you, you’ll stop feeding on the passengers. And the crew.”

“That won’t be a problem, I took precautions, as for you, love,...”

“I’d rather starve myself.”

“That would be quite the test to put yourself through,” he said, “I must remember you, though, that if you lose control, you might endanger more people than normal. Of course, I’ll keep you company and I don’t mind feeding you in the least, but, at some point, you might have me dry.”

“How long? How long before I need more?”

“It varies.”

She sunk into the mattress, turned away from him. “Very well then, I’ll wait.”

“Agatha,...”

“Whatever plan you have might work, but don’t think I’ll make it easy on you.”

“I’d never expect you to, dear.”

She met his eyes. “You keep calling me that, keep using endearments, I wonder what twisted future you saw.”

He brushed his lips against hers, “Nothing that can’t be rewritten properly.”

Agatha swallowed, pulled away from him. “When? When have you seen?”

“A hundred and twenty-three years in the future.”

“A hundred twenty-three years and you couldn’t leave me alone?”

He smirked, “I assure you it was mutual. It might take you time, but, I do have the advantage. I know at least a trick or two that worked.”

She beamed in response, “You changed a timeline, you can’t be sure your tricks will still work.”

“It feels very much the same.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“We shall have to wait then, wife.”

The nun narrowed her eyes at him. “We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly fond of this piece. Jay knows how much I struggled to accept it, but I'm posting it because as ugly as this side can be, it's still Dragatha, it's still a story to be told.


End file.
